


Fan Mail

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: Robin usually throws love letters from fangirls away, but one of them gets into the wrong hands this time, with unfortunate consequences.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Rob/Rae, Robin/Raven, Robrae
Series: Nest Building [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Fan Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be repurposed as RobRae Week 2020 Day 7 (Jealousy), but now that I can write a QUARANTINE fic, I'm gonna do that instead. The order on here is a little different than on FFN since I thought I was going to be saving some of these oneshots for RobRae Week. But regardless, here it is

“Remind me again why we accept fan mail?” Raven grumbled, as an assortment of large boxes floated in the air behind her. “Can’t we just give them a fake address to send all their weird letters and gifts to?”

“It’s kind of all or nothing,” Cyborg laughed. “Yeah, most of it is junk. But sometimes you do get some gems. And those make it worth it to keep the mailbox open to everyone.” The half-robot carried a basket full of envelopes in one hand and a couple of smaller boxes in the other as the two went up in the elevator.

“ _Everything_ I get is junk,” the empath complained. “Books I have no interest in, TMI drawings fans do of themselves that I have permanent mental scars from, and people just trying to be edgy.”

“Guess you’re just unlucky,” Cyborg chuckled. “I sometimes get nice letters from people who have been in accidents and have prosthetics. Those are inspiring. I always try to write back to all of them. Especially the kids.” The two of them made their way towards the main room, where the others were lounging around after morning training.

“Dude!” Beast Boy pouted, jumping up and down. “You’re definitely cheating! You stuck some kind of gadget to the back of that, didn’t you?”

“Guess your folding skills need work,” Robin chortled, as he watched the changeling’s paper airplane take a nosedive into the floor. His own sailed crisply across the room, to be caught by Starfire.

“Friends!” she exclaimed cheerily. “These folded airplanes are most amusing!” In her excitement, the alien accidentally crushed Robin’s plane in her hand, which the Boy Wonder reacted to with a look of dismay.

“Oh well,” he said to himself. “I’ll fold another.” He walked over to Beast Boy, who was busy folding a new one himself, and chuckled. “I thought you were good at origami. This is way simpler than that.”

“I’ll beat you with this next one,” he declared.

“Mail’s home!” Cyborg boomed as he and Raven entered the room. Beast Boy dropped his paper and ran over to the basket, while Starfire quickly followed suit. Robin smiled and walked over to the team as well.

“Mail day is the best day,” Beast Boy proclaimed. “Can’t wait to see what my awesome vegan fans sent me this week.” To prevent excess mail from clogging the tower, the Titans had placed a limit on how much mail could be sent to each person every week from the public, and whatever got through was on a first come, first serve basis. It wasn’t a perfect system, but it was the best compromise they could make with their fame in the city.

“Don’t go digging in yet,” Cyborg replied. “Let’s try to sort all this for everyone first.”

“Cyborg’s right,” Robin agreed. “It’ll save us time later.” The team began sorting through the basket, making piles for each member. Robin usually received many letters from fangirls that he immediately discarded; the Boy Wonder could usually tell which ones they were from the cursive writing on the front to the trace lipstick on the seals on the back. Besides that, he could expect a random collection of letters and gifts from all kinds of fans. As the team finished sorting through the pile, they each started to go through their mail.

“What did I say? My fans are the best,” Beast Boy crooned, hugging a giant opened box with his name on it. He dove in and pulled out assorted tofu goods and other vegan snacks, grinning. The shapeshifter had perhaps the most concentrated legion of fans in terms of theme, usually getting mail from hippies, fellow vegans and earth advocates, or both, and he wasn’t shy about writing back to request more food.

“It is beautiful, is it not?!” Starfire said cheerily, holding up a lei. She floated over to everyone else to show them. “However, I fear that I have too many of these. I cannot wear all of them and Silkie may start eating the others…”

“I mean, more cookware _is_ always appreciated, but like…” Cyborg paused, rubbing his head. “I already have dozens of these pans from all the others who sent me them,” he muttered, as he continued going through his packages.

“Anything interesting?” Robin said to Raven as they sat on the couch, going through their piles.

“I’m about to not even look at the rest of these,” Raven responded, rolling her eyes. “This is _such_ a waste of time.” She combed through various letters from wannabe goths and bad amateur artists, skimming most of them before tossing them in the discard pile.

“Same here,” Robin laughed. He tossed a bunch of pink and red envelopes into the same pile without opening them, and read through a few sincere letters praising his bravery and thanking him. He put those letters in a separate pile and turned his head to see what the others were doing. 

“Friends,” Starfire asked tentatively. She held up a large, portfolio sized envelope and pulled out a picture, examining it. “I believe I have been sent another…what you call a ‘dick pic’?” She flipped the picture around, eliciting immediate groans from the team.

“Damn it, Star!” Cyborg yelled, covering his eyes. “We told you not to do that! If it’s what you think it is just incinerate it immediately!”

“What he said!” Beast Boy agreed, burying his face in the floor.

“Gross,” Robin said, shivering. Raven kept her eyes open, but rolled them at Starfire’s naivety.

“Wrinkly. Always love to see it,” she deadpanned, then raised a hand. The picture floated in the air for a moment, before being torn into pieces. “Now, Starfire. Do the right thing and burn this. But remember that it’ll always be burned into our minds, so please, next time, try to remember to burn it first and show us later.”

“I shall try,” Starfire promised, and shot a starbolt into the pieces, burning them into ash.

“We really need to set up more security checks for our mail,” Robin muttered. “Star, give me the envelope and I’ll track down who sent it.” The alien obliged and handed it to Robin, who threw it in his pile.

“Just imagine if we gave out our numbers like we do our address,” Raven commented. The Titans quickly went through the rest of their mail, none of them discovering anything particularly interesting, scarring, or memorable.

“Hey, there’s one more letter left in here,” Beast Boy remarked, and pulled out the last one from the basket. “Ooh, Robin, it’s for you!”

“It’s probably another crazy fangirl,” Robin sighed. “Come on, give it.”

“Dude, no way. It’s got a _bunch_ of these hearts drawn all over it. And it’s sealed with this full-on kiss.” Without further ado, the shapeshifter tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter.

“Beast Boy,” Robin warned, standing up. “I guarantee you it’s junk. Might be as bad as some of the stuff Starfire gets.”

“Dude, just let me read it once,” he protested, then started reading aloud. “‘Dearest Robin, I know you may get many of these. But I am writing to you to tell you that my life is truly incomplete without you. How I yearn to be in your arms, shielded by your cape as you carry me to safety.’” Robin started creeping closer, while Raven raised an eyebrow.

“Beast Boy,” Robin repeated. “There’s nothing in there that’s worth reading. Just give me the letter and I’ll throw it away.”

“No way!” he refused, skipping away from Robin. The detective squinted his eyes at Beast Boy in disbelief. “This is gold. I never knew how crazy your fans were.” He scanned again and continued reading. “‘Deep down, Boy Blunder, you realize your biggest blunder was finding love in that witch on your team. Not only will I treat you like a king, but you see my picture I’ve attached. Tell me; how could you resist _that_?’” Beast Boy peered back into the envelope and pulled out a small picture, then whistled. “Damn! Blonde bombshell! Looks like the bikini’s barely holding anything back!”

“That’s. Enough,” Robin growled. “Beast Boy. Don’t make a scene. Just hand it over.” Cyborg and Starfire stared awkwardly at the scene, while Raven was beginning to seethe.

“Wait! Just this last part, then I promise I’m done!” Beast Boy giggled. “‘Oh, Robin. How I yearn to be between your loins. For me to call your name, for your senses to be overwhelmed, for—” His reading was interrupted by the empath appearing out of the ground in front of him. 

“Give me that,” she snarled, and snatched the letter from him. Beast Boy yelped and jumped back as Raven began to scan the letter herself. Her brow furrowed as she read through the letter, confirming that the changeling was indeed reading from the paper and not making things up.

“Raven,” Robin said gently. She looked up, glared at Beast Boy, then looked around the room at everyone else.

“Who is this _bitch_?” she spat, throwing the letter on the ground. She pulled out the picture and glared at it, then showed it to Robin. “Do you know her?”

“I’ve never seen or met her in my life,” Robin said, holding his hands up. “There’s no need to worry. Let’s just throw this away and forget about anything in this envelope and—”

“Someone’s a little jealous, aren’t they?” Beast Boy interrupted, painfully unaware or ignorant of the atmosphere in the room. He grinned widely and turned into a tomcat before changing back. “Cat! Fight! Cat! Fight!” Raven turned to him and let out a demonic roar, then blasted him with a pulse of energy, sending him flying against the window. 

“Raven!” Robin yelled, grabbing her shoulder. She quickly brushed his hand off, then turned to him and let out a long sigh.

“Give me a moment,” she muttered, then strode off towards the stairs.

“I…think that’s enough mail for today,” Cyborg said.

“I would agree,” Starfire concurred solemnly.

“That makes three of us,” Robin mused. “Come on. Let’s clean up here.”

“Ugh,” Beast Boy groaned, lifting himself off the floor. “Sometimes I don’t know why _I’m_ doing what I’m doing.”

“You fucking idiot,” Robin swore at him, while collecting his pile. He tossed his garbage, including the offending letter, to Cyborg, then went straight for the hallway. He briskly walked down until he reached Raven’s room, where he spotted her about to enter.

“Raven,” he called out. She glanced at him momentarily, before turning her attention back to the door. He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

“Robin. It’s fine. I’m over it,” Raven said quickly.

“You’re not. I can tell,” he responded. “Come on. Let’s go talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she retorted. “I lost control. That’s all there is to it.”

“No. We’re going to resolve this. I don’t want you carrying anything more inside you than you have to,” Robin insisted. “It doesn’t matter if it’s just a small thing. I can tell it’s bothering you.”

“Fine,” Raven sighed. She followed him back into the main room, where they ignored Cyborg and Starfire cleaning up boxes and Beast Boy cowering as they walked by him, and up towards the rooftop. Once there, they approached the edge and let their legs dangle over, Robin wrapping an arm around her as they watched the sun shine over the ocean. The Boy Wonder could feel her growing calmer as minutes passed. They sat in silence, both mentally recharging from the calmness the rooftop usually provided. More minutes passed, but neither of them felt uncomfortable letting the sound of the waves be the only thing interrupting the quiet.

“Were you jealous?” Robin finally asked. He had posed the question directly, with no tone abnormalities in his voice. Just a simple, straightforward question, with no implications. Raven glanced at him for a couple of seconds, then turned back to look over the ocean.

“Yes.” She responded in the same tone.

“It’s natural to feel that way,” he started. “Especially after hearing something like that—”

“I don’t care if it was natural,” Raven interrupted. “It was stupid. I’m not mad at you, or whoever that was, or even Beast Boy. Just myself.”

“Yourself?” Robin inquired. “But why?”

“All this meditation, all this control,” she said with a wave of her hand. “All derailed by something trivial. There’s no reason for me to get upset over something like this. Like you said, it’s just some random fangirl. We’ll never meet her in real life, and I know how loyal you are to me. And yet, I just lost control…so _easily_.” She bent her leg back, kicking the tower in frustration with her heel. “Why?”

“Rae,” Robin said softly, taking her hand. “You’re still human, and humans are imperfect. We all lose control sometimes. And jealousy is one of those things where it’s easier to.”

“I’m just so…immature,” Raven sighed. “I’ve kept control over much more serious issues. I just don’t get why this happened. And I don’t want to be…like…clingy. Whether that’s consciously or not.”

“I understand,” Robin acknowledged. “You know, I get jealous sometimes too.”

“Over what?” Raven asked, glancing at him again.

“I feel like we might need to axe fan mail at this rate,” he chuckled. “Sometimes I think about what if some of those thirsty guys started sending you shit instead of Star.”

“They do,” she corrected. “They just tend to be less often, but more…expressive about it.”

“Well, that’s just one example,” Robin continued. “But also, and I hate to admit this, because you can obviously do whatever you want. But sometimes your outfits. Because I love them, but I know others will too. Especially when we’re in the city.” He shrugged. “See? It’s stupid stuff, just like what you said. But it’s hard to ignore the feelings.”

“So how do I not…act on it?” Raven wondered. “How do _you_ ignore it?”

“I don’t know,” Robin replied. “You kind of just tell yourself it’s stupid, I guess. We can tease each other about it. That kind of helps underscore how stupid it is. The key is to not fight it, just let it out in a different way that doesn’t involve giving into it.”

“Well, then,” she murmured. “I’ll try my best. Now I see why you don’t open any of those letters.”

“That one was one of the worst ones I’ve gotten,” Robin muttered. “Usually they don’t go _that_ far. It was just unlucky we didn’t sort it out and Beast Boy got ahold of it.” 

“Robin?”

“Yes, Rae?” he responded, turning to look in her eyes.

“I like that you can always stick to what you believe in,” she told him. “I wish I had that type of conviction.”

“You do,” Robin laughed. “Look at your commitment to your meditation.”

“But that’s always felt like something _necessary_ ,” Raven dismissed. “It’s different.”

“If you say so.” He got up from the ledge and stretched his arms out, and Raven followed him by standing up. “Feel better now?”

“Yes,” Raven replied, giving a quick smile. “Thanks. As usual.”

“No need. Always got your back, remember?” he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

“And I’ve always got yours,” she said, drawing closer. “ _Especially_ if any more of those blondes cross your path…”

“Getting jealous again?” Robin asked with a grin. Raven smirked, then wrapped her arms around him, bringing their faces closer to each other.

“I know you wish I’d wear something…longer,” she whispered, glancing down briefly at her legs. Robin’s eyes followed hers, then came back up to meet her gaze. “Don’t worry, Boy Blunder. I’ll cover up _most_ of the time. But you know I _do_ like to see you agitated sometimes…”

“Evil,” Robin tsk-tsked.

“Also,” Raven added, before leaning in to his ear, “Only _I_ get to call you Boy Blunder as a term of endearment. Got that?”

“So many _demands_ ,” he mused. They smiled at each other and he leaned in, giving her a kiss. They parted after a few seconds, then she took his hand and they started the walk back down into the tower.


End file.
